Uzamaki Ami
by AntidoteCRK
Summary: Ten years ago Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi as we know. But what if some major detail was changed? what if the Kyuubi wasn't a monster? and what if Naruto was a girl? Up for adoption.
1. Prologue

By: Phillip 'AntidoteCRK' Stephens

Prologue

10 years ago, a Battle took place in the village hidden in the leaves. This battle was not against another country, or against itself. It was a battle against a creature whom they thought was a foul beast bent only on destruction and mayhem. That of course is a biased untruth, I know this because I am that creature, I attacked because I was wronged in the most cruel way possible. It happened when I went on a hunt, I needed to keep my strength up for my new kits; Everything went perfectly I was content with my meal and was anxious to get back to my babies.

However when I got back to the cave I had left them in I saw the most gruesome sight, blood everywhere the stench was unbearable especially because I knew it was my kits blood. I was enraged, and greatly saddened. My very first litter was dead before I even had a chance to love them outside of the womb. Thinking about all the horrible creatures who could possibly do this Humans never came to mind, I've dealt with humans before, they normally try to help creatures in need not kill them unless they need food. But then I saw a glint to the right of me, I turned and there next to a large boulder was a Forehead Protector with the Hidden Leaf logo on it. It was starting to rust due to the blood meaning this had to have taken place at least twenty-four hours ago just after I left the cave. I was enraged even more and rushed out of the cave in a blind fury seeing only red. Unconsciously entering my Nine-Tailed form leaving a path of destruction in my wake.

A few hours later I finally came too, seeing that brave man doing what he could to defend his village I thought he was a weak minded idiot in my enraged state. Then I saw a bundle in his arms that he clutched to with such love and determination. I realized that this man was trying to protect his child and do everything he could to do so. It touched me in such a way that I let my defenses down and finally heard what he had to say.

POV SWITCH

"Kyuubi, I know you better than this, you and I were great friends!, Why do you attack?, were you wronged? Please let me help you, I don't want to seal you Niina please let me help!" The man said for some reason the Kyuubi was angered again and attacked with more determination. "FINE KYUUBI, I LOST MY TRUE FRIEND" The man yelled "I, Minato Uzamaki, will seal you even if it is against my wishes"

"Niina, I don't know what happened to you but please don't blame this on my daughter, I.. I'm sorry for what ever happened" Minato said with tears rolling down his face, he started doing hand signs for a seal, no one around could decipher the seal finally stopping he yelled the name of the jutsu.

Suddenly a large being appeared in Niina's and Minato's mindscapes "Minato, what is it you ask of me" the being asked with a hint of annoyance "I'm sorry, but I need Niina sealed away for the time being, Use my daughter as the vessel and me as the price, make it last only eleven years, Niina is a good person and demon. I don't know what happened but this isn't normal" the being nodded and Niina's eyes widened "As you wish Minato, only eleven years as you request" Suddenly it burst forth stabbing both Minato and Niina and drug Minato's soul out of his body while forcing Niina into the body of Minato's daughter, Niina finally snapped out of her rage in time to hear Minato "Niina Take care of Amiko and disguise her, I'm sorry old friend" Minato said with a sad smile, Niina smiled sadly in return and nodded her head allowing herself to be sealed into the tiny body of Ami.

BACK TO NIINA

I wish to keep my unsaid promise to Minato, my old friend however there is only so much I can do. I felt it best to hide my existence from Princess Ami but it is so difficult with everything that happens to want to stay hidden. Minato tried so hard to get me to realize he didn't want to hurt me, but I wouldn't listen and because of that little Ami will never know how great a man Minato really was. Her mother was so heart broken that she died shortly after the sealing was finished, I'm just happy that she didn't blame her little girl for her beloveds death.

There is only six months left before the seal breaks releasing me, it is time that Ami knew who she was but I want to wait until she is in a Genin team to tell her the truth. My story is over and Ami's will start. So please don't blame this sweet child, my mistake, my anger caused this.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Secrets Revealed, AKA one confused Naruto

10 years later

It was a beautiful may morning in Konoha birds were chirping and the gardens were being tended to. Shop owners and customers were bartering in the market and children were running around playing games. However one child of ten was looking on this beautiful site from atop the Hokage monument looking lost and alone. No one ever even acknowledged this child except for the fact that he held the Kyuubi no Kitsune and he was prankster. He did everything he could do to gain attention and gained the reputation of being the prankster from hell. His name was Naruto Uzamaki, and he wanted everyone to know it.

"Why do all the adults treat me like a monster?" He asked himself tears evident on his face, looking around at the beautiful site, green trees, lush grass, and young animals playing together preparing themselves for the future, he smiled sadly at that site. He wished that the children of the village would play with him, especially a certain boy. He didn't know why but Uchiha Sasuke meant the world to him, in fact he had recently started having strange dreams about him, dreams that a boy really had no right thinking about another straight boy.

Naruto blushed at remembering the dream from last night, "Why am I dreaming about Sasuke like that?" Naruto asked himself, for a second he thought he heard chuckling in the back of his head, but shrugged it off. "OH SHIT I'M LATE!" Naruto screamed when he noticed the children in the playground from his vantage point. Getting up he ran as fast as he could.

Ninja Academy 5 minutes later

"Okay class please take a seat" An irritated Iruka told his class, about two minutes earlier Naruto had come running into to the classroom screaming "I MADE IT" disrupting his train of thought. As much as Iruka cared for the boy he really did annoy him sometimes.

"Today we will be-" "NARUTO BAKA WHY DID YOU KISS SASUKE?!?!?!?!" "-attempting transformation..." Iruka trailed off boredly at the outburst "Sakura please sit down" Iruka said taking mental note of the blush on Naruto's face and Sasuke's lack of disgust_"Interesting, what could this mean?" _Iruka thought.

"But Iruka-Sensei Naruto no baka KISSED Sasuke-kun" Sakura whined causing Naruto to blush more and Sasuke to wince because he enjoyed it for some reason, and Iruka to roll his eyes "Sakura JUST SIT DOWN" he yelled losing his patience.

Sakura sat down begrudgingly while glaring at Naruto, _"Something is off about that kid" _Sakura thought.

5 hours later

All the students in the academy started rushing home except for one, Uzumaki Naruto, he was sitting on the roof of the school thinking about why he had failed the Genin exams and couldn't figure out why he didn't have very good chakra control, he knew he could create a clone he just couldn't control his Chakra well enough. Suddenly Suzuki showed up on the roof and gently tapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"Good afternoon Naruto-kun" Mizuki said in a kind manor, making Naruto smile, at least someone respected him, Naruto and Mizuki sat and talked for a while when Mizuki suddenly got an idea, or so it seemed "Hey Naruto, I know of a way for you to pass" Mizuki said getting Naruto's full attention.

"HOW!" Naruto said practically bouncing in excitement and barely winning over the urge to squeal like a little girl (A/N: Hehe)

Mizuki smiled evilly and replied "There is a Scroll in the Hokage's tower, if you were to steal this scroll and learn at least one technique I know you will pass."

"All right I'll do it" Naruto responded not thinking about the implications or the risk involved in this kind of behavior and frankly not really caring, he really wanted to pass.

Several Hours Later

Naruto quickly bounded off toward the Hokage's Tower under the cover of darkness, passing several weary guards without ever being noticed_"he he, the Guards are so stupid" _Naruto thought, passing by another guard with inches to spare. As Naruto passed by he bumped into a trash can making a loud noise attracting the attention of the guard.

"Huh?, wuzzat?" the guard asked dumbly knocking the book that was resting on his face off, he quickly looked around and determined it was nothing and went back to sleep. Naruto sweat dropped and did an anime fall at the scene. How dense can these guards get? It was almost TOO easy and he was just a few feet away from the Hokage's Scroll store.

Entering the room he noticed hundreds upon hundreds of scrolls stacked on shelves, wide eyed he wondered how exactly he was going to find this "Forbidden Scroll" Mizuki told him about. Then he noticed a sign that said "FORBIDDEN SCROLLS" sweat dropping again at the blatant obviousness of the sign he walked in to that section of the store.

"Okay, if I were a forbidden Jutsu scroll where would I be?" Naruto said looking around, after a while of searching something caught his eye. It was a forbidden scroll but it wasn't the one he was looking for the scroll said "Uzumaki Amiko" this confused Naruto, ignoring the scroll he continued.

Twenty minutes later he found the scroll and started packing it away but that scroll from earlier was eating away at him just who was this Uzumaki Amiko? His mother? He had to know so he took that scroll too. "Now time to get out of here... um... How did I get in here?" Naruto said looking around and realized he was lost, sweat dropping he attempted to retrace his steps.

"Naruto-Kun?" A voice suddenly said causing Naruto to nearly jump out of his skin, thinking quickly he did the only thing he could do well "SEXY NO JUTSU!!!" Naruto yelled transforming into very beautiful blond that was... erm... nude but his plan worked as he heard a shout of "WHAT THE HELL" he looked at his victim and realized it was the sandaime Sarutobi. Sweat dropping and resisting the urge to write "Hentai!!!" all over Sarutobi's face he leaped out of the window and bounded off toward the Forest of Death AKA Anko's playground.

20 minutes Later

"So that's how i can make a viable clone?" Naruto said scratching his head "Well that's amazingly simple" he added standing up and forming hand signs quickly and finally yelling "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!!" creating twelve clones of himself however these clones weren't dead or maimed in any way in fact they were perfectly fine and functional.

Naruto stared at his handy work wide eyed, he couldn't believe it he had made TWELVE clones with very little effort, grinning he made as many as he possibly could and discovered that he could make over a hundred clones. Naruto looked like a kid in a candy store at this revelation. Suddenly the other scroll in his back pack caught his attention again so he proceeded to open it only to discover a blood seal, shrugging he figured he must be able to open it if it had his last name on it so biting his finger he wiped his blood on the seal causing to glow minutely and unfurl.

Naruto proceeded to read and the further he got into the scroll the more shocked and bewildered he was. The scroll said "Princess Namikazi - Uzumaki Amiko is to be hidden from the village as per request from her father Namikazi Minato, she will be disguised as Uzumaki Naruto by the Kyuubi AKA Niina a friend of the village although the village doesn't her in this light, Niina's kits were killed a mere three days after their birth causing poor Niina's heart to break and she went on a rampage..." Naruto couldn't read anymore, he... I mean she was shocked. This explained everything, Naruto's girlish temptations and the crush on Sasuke although she wouldn't end up like Sakura or Ino, she knew the importance of training.

"I can't believe it" Naruto said "I'm a Princess, and father wanted to protect me" tears were now trailing down her face, "I'm not gay, I'M NOT GAY" Naruto yelled to the heavens. "Well, well, well, you really were foolish enough to go into the forbidden scroll room Naruto-Baka" a sneering voice said, Naruto looked to his right and saw a rather evil looking Mizuki.

"Mizuki? Whats wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto said looking really confused tears forgotten.

"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!!!!" Mizuki hollered rushing at Naruto kunai in hand "I WILL KILL YOU KYUUBI!!!!!!!!"

Gasping Naruto leaped out of Mizuki's way "I'M NOT THE KYUUBI!" Naruto said rushing to attack the chuunin when he saw Mizuki make a move for the scrolls.

Mizuki's POV

_"I will get that scroll and rid konoha of that demon" _Mizuki thought deliriously dashing for the scroll suddenly he discovered two scrolls and grabbed both only to be knocked into the ground rather harshly. Looking up he saw Iruka standing over him looking totally irate.

Normal POV

"MIZUKI! How dare you attack one of my students! Especially Naruto!!!" Iruka yelled while pulling his fist back to punch Mizuki. Thinking fast Mizuki pulled the dirtiest trick in the book, he grabbed some loose dirt on the ground and tossed it into Iruka's eyes blinding him temporarily.

When Naruto saw how angry Iruka was he felt happy yet worried, happy that someone cared for him and worried about his current plight. Thinking quickly and probably a little irrationally he pulled out a kunai and charged at Mizuki plunging the weapon deep into his side causing him to howl in pain.

Mizuki looked at Naruto and saw how desperate he was to protect Iruka, he started doubting his decision to kill him when his memories of his family suddenly hit him, he started seeing red.

Naruto felt a surge of power coming from Mizuki's general direction causing him to turn to his right, what he saw terrified him: Mizuki was standing there with the largest Shuriken he has ever laid eyes on and was glaring daggers at him. Naruto ran as fast as he could away from Iruka trying to lure Mizuki's rage away from his sensei.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY DEMON" Mizuki suddenly yelled and threw the Shuriken at Naruto and Naruto, seeing the large projectile, froze with fear when suddenly a black shape appeared in front of him.

Naruto was shocked, what just happened? he reached up and felt his cheek when he noticed a warm feeling. Looking at his hand he realized it was blood, but whose?

"N-Naruto, you made me proud" the figure said in a rough and ragged tone as if it were dying, it was then that Naruto realized what, or rather who the black figure was, it was IRUKA.

"I-Iruka-sensei? why?" Naruto said looking Iruka in the eye as he set his injured sensei on the ground, Iruka just smiled and said "Because you deserve a chance to shine, Princess" before passing out. Naruto's eyes widened Iruka new the truth? Why didn't she know?

"Mizuki, I don't know what happened all those years ago, but I won't let my fathers efforts go to waste" Naruto said "I now know who I really am and I will NOT SHAME THE NAMIKAZI NAME BY GIVING UP!"

Mizuki's eyes about popped out of his head when he heard the yondaime's family name from the "Demon Child" how ever he just smirked and took what Naruto said lightly "Oh? then just who are you?" Mizuki said in a sneering tone.

"My name is Namikazi-Uzumaki Amiko, I am the princess of the Namikazi family and of Konoha" Amiko said while looking at the ground, she had tears rolling down her cheeks but she was smiling none the less she finally knew who she really was now if only she knew the circumstances behind her fathers decision.

Mizuki started laughing insanely "You the princess of konoha? Just who are you trying to fool?" Mizuki said with the same smirk as before.

Amiko started glowing a bright vibrant gold her features changed to be more feminine she was smiling the whole time "I'm not trying to fool anyone Mizuki-kun" Amiko said in a sweet forgiving tone, "I understand why you attacked me, but I must tell you, it's not my fault or the Kyuubi's"

Mizuki looked utterly confused, his pawn, his tool is using his own tactics against him but that wasn't what confused him, it was the fact that it was working. Despite himself he couldn't help but want to hear the story behind everything himself.

"Mizuki, I don't know all the details, and I'm still very confused but please hear me out, I know that the Kyuubi had some kind of reason for attacking." Amiko said looking at Mizuki pleadingly, "if we go back to the village we can both get the answers we are looking for.

Mizuki could only find one logical answer to this and that was to do what the young boy turned girl suggested and go back to the village. "I will concede defeat for now" Mizuki relented with a nod, Amiko nodded in agreement stating that is all she asked for.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I'm in job corps and trying to study AND maintain a story is kind of hard especially when I have a class mate constantly bugging me for favors and tips. (The kid is trying to make a computer case out of card board with minimal supplies . ) Not only that but I recently installed Ubuntu on my computer, for those who don't know Ubuntu is a Linux Distribution, so I've been tinkering around with it for several days now.

I hope that my updates won't take quite as long in the future but I believe that this chapter was worth the wait. I had fun writing this chapter, I will admit that there are areas that don't quite flow but I blame that on the fact that I've had to put the story down for days at a time while I take care of more important things such as CST.

Now enough of my rantings R&R please -


	3. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Amiko

Chapter 2

A Past Revealed!!

Ten Minutes after the altercation

"Mizuki" Amiko said softly as they walked through the forest, making the despondent man look at her sadly.

"Yes Amiko?" Mizuki asked in a defeated tone.

"I don't know what happened that, but I'm sorry, I understand that it must have been really painful to lose those you hold precious" Amiko said without looking at him "I mean I've never had anyone to go to when I needed help, you had your family, but that was taken away from you in one fell swoop and it must have caused so much pain"

"Yes it was painful however, as you said, you had no-one to go to" Mizuki said with a sad smile making Amiko look at him with a confused look "I must say that what I did tonight was unforgivable blaming someone so kind and pure hearted for something they had nothing to do with."

Amiko smiled and looked forward in time to see that they had made it to the front gate.

"Mizuki, you have my forgiveness if I have yours" Amiko said smiling a true smile for the first time in her life.

"I wish I could accept your forgiveness but there is nothing to forgive because you are not to blame I realize that now." Mizuki said and finally smiled at Amiko in a genuine manor, he had finally gotten over his demons and saw the truth.

Amiko's smile grew and she laughed joyously she had another person that acknowledged her.

"WHO GOES THERE" yelled one of the gate guards "Oh hello Mizuki, whose the girl? And what happened to Iruka?" guard asked after seeing that it was Mizuki and a strange girl.

"Hello Chris and please show a little more respect to the princess, and Iruka is injured because of my stupidity" Mizuki said with a sad smile. (A/N Bi-polar much?)

"P-Princess?" Chris stuttered and quickly apologized to Amiko making her blush.

"Please, I'm a Shinobi I know nothing about being a Princess" Amiko said her face bright with embarrassment making Chris scoff.

"Shinobi? how can you be a Shinobi?" Chris said in disbelief it was then that he noticed a particular part of the girls wardrobe, an orange jumpsuit, and the three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Mizuki what are you trying to pull? This is Naruto!" Chris yelled making Mizuki smile at him.

"Come along Amiko-hime, there are much more important things to take care of at the moment other than listen to this" Mizuki said grabbing the confused girls arm and pulling her roughly in to the village.

Five minutes later

"Why do I always have so much paper work?" Sarutobi asked himself when suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. _"Who could that be?" _Sarutobi thought to himself. "Come in" he yelled toward the door.

The door creaked open slowly revealing Mizuki carrying an injured Iruka on his back.

"MIZUKI, what happened to Iruka, and what happened to Naruto, if anything happened to him I will have your head!" Sarutobi hollered at Mizuki having seen him deceive "Naruto".

"Don't worry, the princess is safe, and Iruka is injured because I couldn't see past my own pain" Mizuki said feeling bad yet again while stepping aside revealing Amiko.

Sarutobi rushed to Amiko checking her over to make sure she was really O.K. making the now shy girl blush at the attention.

"Old-man, I'm fine" Amiko said with both irritation and embarrassment in her voice. "We came here to find out why the Kyuubi was sealed in me" she finished with a look of complete seriousness.

"Well, that is a long a difficult story, and the best person to tell it is Niina herself" Sarutobi said while looking at Amiko expectantly making said girl even more nervous.

Suddenly Amiko started glowing again this time it was a golden color mixed with crimson. She was lifted off the ground by the shear force of the chakra being released.

Amiko's POV

It burned, but it didn't hurt, it was as if some being was trying to protect me from the pain. Suddenly I felt as if I was being torn in two, which I essentially was. I started to panic at the feeling.

"Amiko please calm down, It will be over soon" a soothing feminine voice sounded in my head "I will be free soon and I will reveal everything"

Normal POV

Another being started to form from the chakra being vented, it's figure being that of a petite female with dog like ears and tail.

The glowing had finally stopped and Amiko collapsed to the ground exhausted and unconscious.

Mizuki moved to catch her but was stopped by the figure that had formed.

"Don't, if you touch her you may get hurt by my remaining chakra" She said looking absolutely serious. Mizuki only nodded as the being picked up Konoha's most precious inhabitant and set her on the couch next to the entrance gently.

Two days later

Amiko woke up with a groan, wondering what had hit her when she suddenly heard the same voice as before "Careful Amiko get up slowly as to not pass out, your still in a fragile state but not as much as before" Amiko forced her eyes open to see a beautiful woman looking at her gently.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked dumbly causing the woman to smile.

"I am Niina, the Kyuubi Kitsune who your father sealed" The woman said without an ounce of resentment towards the man responsible in fact her tone held endearment.

"Your father didn't want to seal me but I gave him no other option, I was so heart broken over the loss of my newborn kits that I had gone into a blind rage, and he tried so hard to bring me out of it" She said as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Mizuki and Sarutobi, who had just woken up, looked at each other then at Niina sadly, It seemed that her kits meant everything to her.

"My father didn't want to seal you? Why?" Amiko said with a confused tone.

"Because we're friends, and he really didn't want to condemn his friend, that is why he only made the seal last eleven years, however with your knowledge of events coupled with the opening of the scroll with your family seal on caused the seal to fail a year early." Niina explained "your father also loved you with all his being, I can still see him holding on to you with all his soul, he was afraid you were going to be abused and possibly raped so he had me disguise you to prevent the latter at least."

Amiko was stunned, her father really was in a pickle that night. On one hand he didn't want to condemn his friend to a of loneliness but on the other he didn't want his daughter to suffer either. However the decision still had to be made, and she believed he chose wisely and her respect and love for him only grew with each passing second.

"My father really was a hero, he thought of everything and he knew that no matter what I would be abused and it scared him, but he at least saved me from being..." Amiko couldn't say the word, it hurt just trying to say it, after all there was a strong possibility that if someone other than the trusted few knew (which she still didn't of whom it consisted) it could have been a reality.

"Yes child, that is why I always made sure that you checked in with me each week" Sarutobi said gently, "I wanted to prevent that fate from ever befalling you"

Amiko looked at the old Hokage and smiled "Thank you Hokage-Sama" she said which startled the old man, never in her life had Amiko called him Hokage-Sama it was always old man or Uncle Sarutobi never Hokage in any form.

Suddenly a groan was heard attracting everyones attention, looking to their left they noticed that Iruka was attempting to get up, but his stiff back was making it difficult.

"Iruka, careful don't over exert your self" Mizuki said gently trying to help his comrade.

"Get away from me Mizuki you damn traitor!" Iruka said trying to shove Mizuki away but he was too weak.

"IRUKA, LET HIM HELP" Amiko yelled to her sensei "He is NOT a traitor, he was in pain and he blamed me, but he now knows the truth as do I"

Iruka was startled "Y-yes Amiko-hime" he said and let Mizuki help him to his feet.

"We really need to get you to the hospital to get these bandages changed out" Sarutobi said observing the large blood stain on Iruka's back.

"Old man?" Amiko said gaining Sarutobi's attention back from Iruka

"Yes?" Sarutobi asked looking puzzled.

"Why is everyone calling me princess? I read it in the scroll but I don't understand." Amiko asked looking lost.

Sarutobi looked at her smiling and said "Your fathers family, the Namikazi, are the founding members of this village, along with your mothers, the Uzumaki but the Uzumaki were less known so we opted go with her family name instead, and you are the Princess of Konoha because of this fact"

"Oh, but I really don't like being called Princess all the time, I may be a girl but I'm still going to be Hokage" Amiko said with her normal air of confidence eliciting smiles from all in the room.

Six days later

It's been nearly a week since Amiko learned about her lineage and she has yet to expose her true identity to the rest of the village. Mizuki was insistent on her exposing herself but to be honest she was scared. Scared that the village and her team would reject her more than they already do or worse, treat her like some fragile china doll and not let her become a Shinobi like she always wanted.

"Amiko, think about it, you'll need to do it eventually why not do it now?" Mizuki pleaded with the stubborn girl.

"Mizuki, I can't have Sa- I mean the village reject me even more than they already do" Amiko said with a serious expression that normally told people to stop but Mizuki paid no heed.

"Amiko, look at you, you disguise yourself as Naruto, but he isn't you, he never was, we all know that was just a mask, let your true personality show." Mizuki continued to plead.

"Fine Mizuki, I'll reveal my self" Amiko said making Mizuki sigh in relief "When I'm ready!" she finished shooting a glare in the Chuunins direction.

Mizuki did an anime fall at what she said, he knew it was to good to be true. The door slamming brought their attention to the fact that Amiko's team was now in the Hokage's office.

"NARUTO-BAKA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" Sakura suddenly yelled and clocked Amiko over the head and Sasuke regarded the disguised girl with his usual "hn" and crossed arms. Kakashi smiled and shook his head at the pinkettes antics.

"Naruto, please consider what I have told you." Mizuki said then jumped out the window and sped off toward the academy.

"Naruto, what was that about?" Kakashi asked looking thoroughly confused.

"I will explain when I am ready Kakashi-Sensei" "Naruto" said, looking a Kakashi with a deadly serious expression.

Kakashi nearly went and coward behind the leather chair in the far corner of the Hokage's office at the look he received but decided against it and only muttered troublesome like our favorite Genin, Shikamaru.

Team seven left the Hokage's tower in silence, well as silent as a feuding Sakura can be, she kept trying to hit "Naruto" over the head for "his stupidity" while Sasuke brooded, and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

A/N That was a fast update wasn't it? well that was due to the fact that I didn't have anything to do over the weekend and poured a lot of my time into the creation of this chapter. I really wanted to get it out that Mizuki will not be after any sort of reward or revenge like he was in the Anime, I have plans for Mizuki later and I can't "kill" him off quite yet. I really don't know if Mizuki is just playing the good guy or if he really changed at the moment because I haven't decided, you'll find out soon enough.

So R&R please!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Uzumaki Amiko

Chapter 3

Interesting Encounters!!

By: Phillip "Antidote" Michael Thomas Stephens

Several weeks have passed since Amiko found out about her past as well as her Royal lineage, though she has adjusted well to the fact that she is in fact a Female she is not comfortable enough to go out as her true self. Niina, though supportive, is not fond of her decision to keep up her charade as a boy and she seems to voice this often.

"Amiko, you know that you won't be able to keep this up forever, things are going to start happening," Niina said looking pointedly at Amiko.

"I know Niina-Chan but I'm a little scared," Amiko said looking solemn "I've always been Naruto to everyone including Sasuke, and I don't want to lose any of my friends, I worked so hard to get them"

Niina smiled kindly at Amiko "I think I know what your main problem is little one, you don't want Sasuke to be angry with you" Amiko looked away with an ashamed look on her face, Niina walked over and gently turned her head to face her.

"Amiko don't be ashamed of your feelings, they're perfectly natural for a girl your age to have" Niina explained with a knowing look.

"But, to him I'm a boy if I suddenly showed up as a girl he'll hate me and I can't take it if he does" Amiko said trying to look away from her surrogate mother, "Besides he already doesn't like me enough as it is, I'm comfortable hiding for now"

"I know that, but you do know that you will be found out someday right?" Niina questioned gaining a slow nod from Amiko.

~Ten Minutes later~

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were all waiting at the usual meeting place and Sakura was getting anxious about having to wait.

"Where is that boy!" a certain pinkette snarled pacing around "I mean it if he's even a second longer I'll beat his head in"

"Sakura..." Sasuke said gaining the attention of the irate pinkette, "You're annoying", this made Kakashi chuckle and shake his head at the duo's antics.

"You know, you really need to learn patience" a voice said to the trio's left, looking they saw Naruto sitting on the bridge with a bored expression mixed with humor "I was dealing with a personal matter and thats why I was late."

"Well you were still late Naruto-BAKA" Sakura stated with a sour look on her face, Sasuke sighed and avoided eye contact with Naruto and Sakura.

"Yeah, well your irritating Sakura-Chan" Naruto snarled at said pinkette causing both Sasuke and Kakashi to stop what they were doing, i.e Sasuke sulking and Kakashi reading that perverted book of his, and stare at him while Sakura looked at him bug eyed, he had never taken that tone with her before, realizing what he had done he quickly apologized. "I don't know whats wrong with me right now, I'm just irritable." he explained with a perplexed look on his face.

"It's okay Naruto we all have our bad days" Sakura said with an understanding smile "believe me I know" she finished cryptically.

Kakashi was confused, to him Sakura was always irritable, well he did just meet her a few weeks ago with the formation of the team. "um.. sorry to interrupt this interesting conversation but we really need to get started on our mission, Tazuna is waiting for us at the gate"

~Five minutes later at the gate~

"What the hell took you so long brats?!?!" Tazuna hollered as Team 7 came running up to the gate, Kakashi looked at him in his usual non committal way, Sasuke glared for a split second then went back to being stoic, Naruto chose to ignore him and Sakura looked confused at Naruto's lack of reaction.

"We were dealing with a team matter and it went over a little, don't worry too much about it" Naruto offered off handedly shocking all those who knew "him".

"Well we better be off, now does everybody have everything they might need?" Kakashi asked looking at Sakura pointedly and glanced at Naruto. "Naruto, you and I need to talk tonight"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said looking at him rather oddly _"does he know?" _she thought to herself.

"Kakashi-sensei, why do you need to talk to him?" Sakura inquired innocently "did he do something wrong"

"Sakura, please quite assuming the worst when the Dobe is involved" Sasuke said in an irritated tone, I mean why did he just stand up for Naruto _"Why did I say that, It's not like Naruto deserved me standing up for him"_

"_I can't believe he stood up for me" _Naruto thought with a slight blush tinging her cheeks, Sasuke and Kakashi were the only ones to notice.

"HEY, ENOUGH OF THIS! LETS GO!!!" Tazuna yelled interrupting the "moment" and snapping everybody out of their reverie.

"Yeah Tazuna-no-baka is right we better get going" Naruto said deciding to behave as Naruto as possible for the duration of the mission.

~2 hours later~

"WOW, I can't believe this, I've never been this far out of the village before!!" Naruto yelled looking all around him.

"Naruto calm down and watch your surroundings" Kakashi said in a soft voice, having noticed something rather odd about the terrain, he hoped that at least Sasuke and Naruto noticed it as well, Sakura just seemed to out of it today, seemingly lost in thought.

"_Sensei wanted me to watch my surroundings, that must mean theres something off" _Looking around Naruto caught on to Kakashi's subtle warning, there was a set of puddles that simply couldn't exist, glancing at Sasuke she saw that he noticed as well, nodding toward Kakashi they started making their own plans.

Suddenly two sets of chains sprung forth and wrapped around Kakashi's torso, "Naruto, Sasuke guard Tazuna!!" Was all that Kakashi was able to say before "he" was torn to shreds by the chains, Sakura hollered and burst into tears at the gruesome sight, while Naruto and Sasuke leaped into action, Naruto attacking from the front and Sasuke leaping in from the rear. The two were able to quickly take out the Chuunins and get back into formation within a few minutes.

"Everything seems calm now" Sasuke said letting his guard down while Naruto still looked tense and battle ready, "Um, Naruto everything is fine, now we need to find that lazy man we call a sensei"

Naruto looked at Sasuke oddly, _"Why is he behaving this way, Sasuke never behaves this way"_ then he noticed a slight shimmer in his face and his eyes grew then narrowed as he smirked, "Tell me Sasuke how old were you when the Uchiha clan was massacred."

"I was two dobe", Sasuke said and suddenly Naruto was on him like flies on a bad oder.

"YOU'RE NOT SASUKE!!!" Naruto shouted as he lunged at the impostor practically tearing his throat out with a kunai.

"W-what do you mean dobe of course I'm Sasuke" "Sasuke" said looking confused.

"Sasuke would never talk openly about that! and you got his age wrong!" Naruto yelled while continuing his pursuit.

"NARUTO, that's enough, I'll handle my impostor" The real Sasuke yelled jumping from his hiding place in the trees to land in between Naruto and the Chuunin.

"Yes Sasuke", Naruto said backing down and heading back toward Sakura and Tazuna to help her protect.

The battle finally died down with Sasuke as the victor and Sakura swooning all over him.

"Well, well, well, looks like my Genin can handle themselves" a voice from behind stated shocking the trio and Tazuna.

The four of them turned to see Kakashi alive and well, not to Naruto and Sasuke's surprise, and grinning behind that mask of his.

"Naruto, Sasuke good job taking over the duties as leader equally and not getting in over your heads, Sakura next time don't lock up for even a second, even a moments delay can be costly to your mission or your life." Kakashi stated eying each as he spoke then he sighed and closed his eyes, "We need to come to a decision, by all rights I should just end the mission right now on the grounds that Tazuna lied about the classification for this particular mission!" Kakashi said glaring at the man in question.

"Well, I can explain" Tazuna said uneasily under the intense glare from Kakashi "my country is very poor right now, we can't afford anything higher than a C-Rank, I'm sorry" Tazuna said not making eye contact with anyone present.

"Kakashi-sensei, while it was wrong for him to lie on the application is it really right for us to just stop and go back? I mean just because we make him apply for a B or A-Rank mission doesn't mean that he'll be able to pay for it" Naruto stated shocking everyone present at his insight, "What?" he asked when everyone gave him a perplexed look.

"Nothing Naruto, we're just shocked at how thought through that was" Sakura said still a little bug-eyed while Sasuke, Tazuna and Kakashi all nodded in agreement.

"Huh? But I just did what I usually do, observe the facts, whats wrong with that?" Naruto stated without realizing that Amiko did that not "Naruto"

"Not the Naruto we know dobe" Sasuke said looking away in a bored fashion, Naruto realized his mistake and had the decency to blush.

"Oops," Naruto said stupidly rubbing the back of his neck "well I still say that we should continue the mission, I'm sure that someone stronger is going to show up but what choice do we have, if we head back we are just as likely to run into trouble than if we keep going."

Kakashi seemed to contemplate this little fact and then look at his three genin "Well while I don't like the fact that this will put you three under unnecessary danger Naruto's right We'll go ahead and continue the mission. Naruto looked happy and Sasuke looked, well, emo... while Sakura was off in her own little world.

"Thank you, I promise to pay Konoha for an A-Rank once I'm able" Tazuna said in a genuine manner.

~Several hours later~

"Alright we better set up camp, it's getting late and were all tired" Kakashi said looking around to find a good place to set up, then he pointed to a clearing on the top of a hill surrounded by rather large trees. "Lets set up over there, it gives us a good vantage point while keeping us covered."

"Alright!" Naruto yelled in his "usual" manner and set his pack down and started to unpack his tent when he realized that he forgot to pack his tent poles "AH CRAP!!!"

"Naruto, whats wrong?" Kakashi asked looking at Naruto.

"I forgot my tent poles!" Naruto said practically tearing his hair out of his head "UGH, I'm so stupid!" Sakura snickered and silently agreed.

"Dobe, please do us all a favor and increase your I.Q to an intelligent level" Sasuke said in his usual bastard manner.

Naruto stuck out his tongue in a "mature" manner and continued unpacking what he could, hiding certain feminine products from sight.

"Naruto, remember you and I need to talk so we might as well talk now" Kakashi said attracting the attention of a certain nosy pinkette.

"Ok, where do you want to talk Kaka-sensei" Naruto asked.

"Somewhere where we can't be heard" Kakashi replied pointing to the woods behind them gaining a nod from Naruto.

~A few minutes later~

"Ok Kakashi what did you want to talk about" Naruto asked in a confused manner "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Princess, you didn't" Kakashi said bowing in a respectful manner at Naruto "Amiko, I must ask why you continue to hide as Naruto, it's pointless, as soon as Sasuke awakens his Sharingan he will know, and Sakura is rather observant normally, although she seems really out of it lately" Amiko looked really surprised.

"Y-you knew?" Amiko asked tentatively, releasing her henge, "why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"I wasn't aware that you knew until today" Kakashi said looking apologetic "Amiko, I'm sorry I haven't been the best sensei to you, it's just that the council told me that I need to concentrate on Sasuke and if I don't they'll send me to Ibiki for interrogation, you however have more authority so what do you want me to do Princess?"

"I want you to treat us all equally sensei, don't treat me like a princess treat me like a shinobi, or kunoichi whichever you see me as." Amiko said with a small smile, at least now she knew why Sasuke was getting special treatment over her and Sakura.

"Minato would be proud to call you his daughter Amiko" Kakashi said with a wistful look on his face "You do what you believe is right and do not waver, you are truly fit to be the Queen of the Fire Country"

Amiko blushed at his complement "Th-thank you sensei, I wish I was able to know my father and mother"

"You look just like them, your as beautiful as Kushina, and as blonde as Minato" Kakashi said making Amiko's blush deepen, "I'll elaborate more later, and tell you more about them, right now we need to get back to camp."

"NARUTO YOU LIED TO US ALL, YOU ONLY WANTED TO GET SASUKE-KUN'S ATTENTION DIDN'T YOU, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!" A voice suddenly broke into the conversation and attracted the attention of both Amiko and Kakashi causing them to turn and see a teary eyed Sakura and a confused looking Sasuke.

"WAIT SAKURA!" Amiko yelled chasing after the pinkette while glancing at the gob smacked Sasuke.

"The dobe's a girl?" Sasuke managed while looking at Kakashi, he received a nod from said man and promptly fainted

~END CHAPTER~

A/N: Heh, Sasuke fainted, the tough guy.

Jeez how long did that take? I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I've just been very busy. I found out my sister was pregnant (My sister? Pregnant? Dear god help my brother in-law!) and simply stopped writing, and then things kept cropping up and I simply couldn't write when I wanted to, or I simply wasn't in the mood to write anything. Then things started looking up, I just got a promotion (I'm now senior student) and was given some authoritative status in my class which enables me to use the computer without signing up for it, and gives me the responsibility of telling my friends to get to work, however I'm not to fond of having this kind of power at the same time so it's a double edged sword. I want the perks but not the power.


	5. Chapter 4

Uzumaki Amiko

Chapter 4

Explanations

By: Phillip "Antidote" Michael Thomas Stephens

"Well that could have gone better..." Kakashi said as he looked at the twitching Sasuke lying on the ground, he then looked in the direction that the two girls ran in and sighed "I really hope that Amiko can get things squared with Sakura, the LAST thing we need is a team that does see eye to eye."

~With Amiko and Sakura~

"Sakura! Please stop!" Amiko said as she ran after Sakura, leaping from tree to tree and dodging random obstacles "Let me explain"

"Why should I, the only reason you want to talk to me is so you can steal Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, not even looking at the blonde.

"No, thats not the reason, just please stop, I promise there is a good reason behind all of this" Amiko pleaded, Sakura finally stopped and let her shoulder sag.

"Fine but this better be good" Sakura said turning slowly to glare at Amiko.

"Thank you Sakura" Amiko said smiling "Please sit down" she finished sitting down on a log and patting the spot next to her. "The truth is Sakura, I didn't even know I was a girl until about two weeks ago, and I'm still not used to everything yet"

"How do you not know what your gender is? You baka!" Sakura said looking at Amiko incredulously "That's simply not possible"

"When your under a powerful genjutsu from a young age anything is possible" Amiko said with a slight air of amusement "I was only a day old when my true gender and identity was hidden away, only a select few knew of my true gender, not even the council does, at least to my knowledge"

"B-but, why would you be hidden away like that?" Sakura asked tilting her head in a puppy dog like fashion.

"People will do anything to hide their princess from danger, and thats exactly what they did" Amiko said with a tone of finality "My father is a direct descendant of the founders of the Land of Fire and therefore the rightful King, my mother was the daughter of a mist Kage and had many enemies along with my father."

"Wow Naruto that's pretty crazy, how did you take being a princess" Sakura asked with a touch of curiosity.

"Well I kinda freaked at first, then got used to it, although I still find it a pain when Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei go "Amiko-hime this, Amiko-hime that" and the random people that know I know walking up and bowing is kinda creepy" Amiko said.

"Wait, your name is Amiko?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, what of it?" Amiko asked.

"Well the history text books say that the Fourth Hokage had a daughter named Amiko but she died shortly after birth" Sakura said raising her eyebrow higher.

"Well we all know how accurate text books are don't we" Amiko said giggling "I'm the Fourth's "Dead Daughter", I didn't die I was just hidden even from myself"

"Amiko thank you, I'm sorry I over reacted like I did, it was just a shock" Sakura apologized taking the girl up into a hug much to her surprise.

"And thank you for listening to me Sakura, you really are a good friend" Amiko said smiling.

"You know Amiko?, I think it's going to be fun being teammates, I was kinda lonely being the only girl on the team" Sakura confessed.

"And I was getting tired of hiding in my shell" Amiko said then she noticed that it was now really dark "Damn how long has it been?, Sakura we need to get back to camp!" She said then started running back toward the camp.

~Back at camp~

"Damn, that kid can sleep, it's been nearly two hours, and he only fainted!" Tazuna said poking at Sasuke with an empty sake bottle suddenly Sasuke's arm flew up and knocked the sake bottle into the air only to have it nail Kakashi in the face.

"You know that kinda hurt" Kakashi said in his usual lazy tone and continued to read his book then he heard some rustling and giggling in the bushes "Well the girls are back" he said standing up and approaching the bush that the rustling came from to see the two girls arm in arm giggling an chatting as they walked back.

"What were you two doing for so long?" Kakashi asked angrily "It's been nearly two hours since you two took off! What if we needed your help!"

"Sorry sensei" Amiko and Sakura replied simultaneously and blushed "we were talking and lost track of time"

"Damn girls, and their gossiping" Sasuke mumbled from his corner only to receive a sake bottle to the head from Tazuna "DAMN IT OLD MAN KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE BOTTLES!" Sasuke yelled grabbing the offending bottle and chucking it back at the old drunkard to nail him in the head and knock him off balance.

"Don't worry about it girls just don't do it again, however Amiko I believe Sasuke wants an explanation." Kakashi said looking toward Sasuke and noticed he was staring intently at Amiko, this kind of shocked him yet he was pleased.

"I'll talk to him about it later, when we're alone." Amiko said "There is something else, rather personal, I would rather only he hear."

"Dobe? What's to personal for these two idiots to hear?" Sasuke said pointing to Sakura and Kakashi, his face flashing confusion for a split second, Amiko blushed at the question.

"Nothing Sasuke don't worry about it." Amiko said trying to hide her blush from the others and with that everyone headed to bed to get some much needed sleep.

~Some where else~

"Minato" A booming voice called out, echoing in the dark, lifeless expanse. "Minato come here" It bellowed again.

"Yes shinigami? You called?" Asked a blonde man of about 30. "Minato it's time, the seal has been broken and I shall return you to your world. Take care of that daughter of yours my friend" Shinigami finished smiling at the shocked blond.

"Yes thank you, but I thought this was a permanent deal" The blond said. "I Decide whether something like this is permanent, and I do not want to keep such a noble man from his daughter"

~END CHAPTER~

Well thats an unexpected event! What will come of this? I honestly don't know!

Man I never expected to see my story become popular, I mean almost every time I check email theres either an Alert subscription to it or it's in someones Favorites this is totally reassuring, it makes me WANT to keep writing this. Suggestions on how to write past this chapter are welcome because I'm stumped! DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK. *Attacks a block*

Any way email me at .com with ideas to continue the story, I'm thinking about having Minato appear on some random hilltop and then wander the country side until the chuunin exams. (About Chapter 11)


End file.
